


Feelings.

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Father/Son Incest, Forbidden Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Self Loathing, makeout, pj is struggling, pj suffering is my kind of jam, self hatred, unamed characters - Freeform, unamed monster friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: PJ had a always felt weird around his father





	Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> PJ craving attention and self loathing? my kind of fic.

Paperjam had always felt weird around his father.

  
  


He had always centred his life around his father like most kids did,he depended Ink like most kids do with their own parents,however he felt relationship with his father was...different to say the least.

 

He was at the considered the age where kids would gush and talk about crushes,however he didn’t seem to have those same thoughts.

 

“Hey PJ have you ever held someone’s hand?” one of the kids in his group asked

 

“I hold my dad’s hand” PJ repiled

 

“No I meant,like--have you kissed someone before?”

 

PJ tilted his head “I've kissed my dad before”

 

The monster kid shook his head “no! I mean have you ever liked someone?”

 

Paperjam thought for a moment “I like my dad”

 

“But like-love someone?”

 

Paperjam raised his skeletal brow,he was so confused with what this person was asking,he kissed his father,he’s held his father hand before--was he not supposed to do that?

 

“Like-love?” PJ asked

 

“Like---you want to kiss that person and like--do romantic things” they explained

  
  


“What’s romantic?” he questioned

 

The monster kid face blushed slightly “like--cuddle while watching movies and--and sleeping together and sharing food”

 

Paperjam thought,his dad and him do that all the time,they cuddle while watching movies and sometimes he would sleep in his bed when he had a bad dream or there had been times where he shared an ice cream with Ink.

 

“Do i like-love Ink?” he pointed out to which the monster kid bursted out laughing.

 

“ you can’t like-love your dad!” they giggled “that be weird!”

 

The conversation ended like that when other kids joined and wanted to play a game,the topic was soon forgotten.

  
  


That is until his teenage years.

  
  
  
  


Puberty hit the teen pretty hard and it was quite a surprise to Ink to how many my chemical romance posters the teen had collected and traded with his small group of friends.

 

However PJ had feelings that were hard to explain,especially around his dad--he often found himself craving Ink’s attention or touches even if Ink considered these “”too old”” for him to do---but Ink never really argued with him about it,he mostly teased the minor about his neediness.

 

But one day all his feelings came crashing down.

 

“PJ are ya ready?” his dad called from the other side of the door.

 

“Just a minute!” he replied.

He soon grunted quietly as he tried to put his choker on but seemly was struggling with  buttoning up,he wanted to show off his soft gothic look with his deep purple dress and tigh high pink socks to his friends.Eventually he heard his door clicked open as his father  walked in.

 

“Uh you need help kid?” Ink asked as he watched his kid give up with putting it on.

 

PJ nodded and handed the chocker to his dad and turned to face away from him.

 

He watched as his dad’s hand grazed his shoulders gently,sending a weird sensation to shiver inside of him,this was new to the teen as he felt his face heat up as he felt the elder skeleton’s hands against the back of his neck.

 

The buttons click and soon the hands were removed only to leaving a cold empty sensation against his neck.

 

“You all ready kid?” Ink’s voice snapped PJ back into reality.

 

“U-uh yeah” PJ stuttered as they both left his room.

  
  


However his thoughts still lingered..

  
  
  


“So have you gotten a crush on someone yet?”

 

PJ looked down at his frilly dress “I don’t know..?”

 

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’?” The monster teen asked

 

PJ felt really uncomfortable with this topic suddenly,he wasn’t sure if he was feeling was the right feeling per say.he had always been considered a late bloomer in the group and they always seemed to rub that in.

 

“I think so..? I’m not sure if it is a crush?” PJ nervously said,giving a half hearted shrug.

 

“Well do you want ta kiss them and hold their hands?” another monster cat girl butted in the convosation.

 

PJ deeply blushed,he’s done it before--why was he feeling this way now?

 

“Y-yes?” PJ muttered.

 

“Awww~ PJ finally got a crush!” The cat girl gushed.

 

“C’mon tell us who is it!”

 

PJ’s breath hitched,would it be safe to say it? Was he even so sure at this point?--if they were his real friend they would respect him right?

  
  
  


“I have a crush on my Dad”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------------

 

Paperjam will never forget the day he was shamed out of his own group,their words burned into his skull and rang inside his head.

 

He remembered how he came home crying that day,his dad came to comfort and when he did--Pj felt disgusting and awful for being close to his own father--to be attracted to his father,PJ could only pushed his dad away and spent the rest of the day in his room.

 

It hurt, _ it hurt like hell. _

 

He never told his dad what had actually happened on that day,he couldn’t handle being a disappointment to his dad if he ever told the truth.

  
  
  


After that day,he did his best to avoid his dad’s affections--he couldn’t cope with his feeling every time Ink’s hand touches his,he felt like a terrible person.

 

But he couldn’t control himself,his thoughts only got worse--thoughts of kissing or holding his dad in his arms--thoughts of him and Ink being together only gotten stronger.

 

_ He was truly awful. _

  
  
  
  
  


Until one night,he couldn’t hold his urges down any longer.

 

PJ woke up one night,feeling gravity become extra heavy in his own bed.

  
  


He groaned and rolled around to face the clock,the bright screen blurring his vision for a minute.

 

3:45pm

 

The Ink blob huffed and rolled back over and sat himself up from the bed,rubbing his eyes he got up and slightly creaked open his door.on the other end of the hallway was Ink’s door.

 

His mind was hazy and his craving for affection was strong,his brain wasn’t cleary thinking.

 

He made his way to Ink’s door and carefully opened the door,the faint light of outside lights vaguely showing the outline of the older skeleton in his own bed,the teen’s thoughts urged his to get closer to Ink and so he simply compiled and moved closer until he was standing over the bed.

 

Ink’s relaxed features sent a warm shiver inside the teen’s soul,PJ  cautiously crawled onto the bed and rolled over pressing his spine against the elder’s spine,he did feel terrible doing it but..it was comfort he longed for,he scooted even closer allowing himself to feel every bump and groove in the other’s spine,his own soul giving off a warm feeling in his chest.

  
  


PJ closed his eyes allowing himself to be unrestrictedly close to his father,his sense of guilt was overridden by his craving for closeness.

 

The Bed suddenly shifted,PJ froze up and his eyes shot open.

 

“mmh ..PJ?” Ink’s sleepy voice called

  
  


This was it,he had found out how  _ sick _ he truly was, _ how awful of a monster he was. _

 

PJ couldn’t control himself as tears spilled out of his eyes,only giving out small sniffles.

 

Ink instinctively  sat up from the bed and turned on the lamp,more alert of the situation “P-Pj? What’s wrong?”

 

PJ couldn’t bear to look into those concerned eyes of his beloved father,he didn’t want him to see the pathetic person he really was.

 

“PJ!” Ink’s voice was louder and more worried “kid,please talk to me”

 

Ink reached out to place his hand onto the teen’s shoulder.A violent rush of warmth passed down his body and he shot out and hugged his father,placing himself onto the older skeleton’s lap,pressing himself tightly against Ink’s chest wanting to feel his soul beat but also wanting to reject these actions so badly.

 

Ink carefully stroke the teen’s head,wrapping his arms around him to embrace him closer.

 

“PJ it’s okay..it’s okay..what’s been going on inside that head of yours? I’m here to listen”  Ink tried to comfort his child.

  
  
  
  


“You.” PJ quietly spoke.

 

Ink’s looked confused “what?”

 

“I want you!” PJ cried out before breaking into more sobs.

 

“I-i want to kiss y-you and h-hold your hand----and--and I want to be with you romantically” PJ sobbed “i’m in love with you and i’m a disgusting person for it!”

  
  


PJ could only cry into the other’s pajamas until he felt the arms tightened around him.

  
  


“Then I guess by your standards I'm disgusting too” Ink admitted.

 

PJ looked up at Ink “w-what?”

 

Ink gave a defeated sigh “I’ve always loved you romantically too”

 

Ink had avoided eye contact as he continued to explain “I’ve always felt this way too but being your parent,I shouldn’t be into you PJ,it was immoral,though every time I saw you I found it hard for me to control myself,I felt like a disgusting person too”

  
  


A rainbow blush dusted across the older skeleton’s face as he glanced at PJ “Y’know that day when you wore that frilly dress?,I wanted nothing more than to kiss you until you couldn’t breathe”

 

PJ’s eyes widen as he felt how

tense Ink was gripping even if Ink felt embarrassed admitting his fantasies,PJ was fascinated with it and wanted to hear more.

  
  


“Please…” PJ begged,pulling himself up to the older skeleton’s face,lips so close to making contact, “I want to be a part of your fantasies..make me yours”

 

Ink found himself staring at the minor’s lips,he shouldn’t,he couldn’t.

 

_But he did_.

 

Ink pulled the blob into a kiss,gripping on the minor’s clothes to allow their bodies to press against each other,feeling one another’s soul beating–craving for that connection.

 

The older skeleton pushed PJ down onto the bed while the teen wrapped his arms around Ink’s neck,pulling him once more into the deep kiss.

 

Ink ‘s tongue licked the teen’s teeth as if to ask permission to enter,PJ softy moaned at the sensation but complied allowing the elder to explore. PJ could only make slight moans and whimpers as Ink’s tongue moved inside his mouth and rubbed against his tongues.

 

“God damnit kid,you taste so good” Ink panted out,breaking off the kiss.

 

PJ,Very hot and bothered as well as completely breathless,agreed.

 

Ink wiped off the remaining saliva and laid back down onto the bed,allowing PJ to cuddle against is chest.

 

“That was amazing Dad,can we do that again?” PJ managed to gasped out,not bothering to wipe off the saliva that rolled down his chin.

 

“Maybe later hun,right now you should probably rest up” Ink replied,placing a kiss on the top of the teen’s forehead.

 

PJ curled up against his father--no _ lover, _ someone he had loved from the very start who in turn felt the same way,it made his chest flutter out of pure joy.

 

it was wrong for them to be together but no one was gonna stop them,especially if it’s kept behind closed doors--finally the two lovers could be together at last.

  
  



End file.
